


The Great D heroes

by evilisdaily



Series: The Heroes of The Grandline [1]
Category: One Piece
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-08
Updated: 2015-05-08
Packaged: 2018-03-29 16:09:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3902500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evilisdaily/pseuds/evilisdaily
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The D heroes had fought the government but in the end a members life was taken in the form of a thousand bullets and they disappeared into obscurity. Since then they had become a story, something kids would pretend to be when playing but little did the world know that the name would return, the reins taken up by new heroes and their number only continues to grow. </p>
<p>[Currently no pairings, though Frobin is likely to be in the background depending how things go, au Hero universe]<br/>[will be worked on in the newyear as ive got another project im focussing]</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Great D heroes

The Great D Heroes. A mark in history, three brave individuals who fought back against the government as a whole. Originally it was said that there was only one member. A man with broad shoulders and a hardy chuckle.  
Nobody really understood it, him.  
Whilst the single man had stopped a few robberies and broken a few buildings he wasn't exactly selling to the media very well. The world government disproved of the man but did nothing, what could one man do?

A lot it turned out. As the months went on the mans appearance improved, his _'outfit'_ was remastered in a more practical fabric that didn't tear as easily and his weapons also acted as a temporary belt. Though the public were undecided if this was a fashion statement or if it had happened by accident. It wasn't long before he'd gained a title, 'Wrecking Ball', for his incredible strength and his weapons, the ball and chain.

How the next D heroes joined is much of a mystery to the public, one followed the other a few days later and both worked incredibly well together. A man and a woman. The mans grin was haunting and infectious, he was known as Gold for the gold imbued into the gauntlets on his wrists. Mainly used for defending the gauntlets were the mans signature though he was capable of hand to hand combat he preferred to avoid physical fights. Those were the firsts specialty and he knew better than to interfere with his battles.  
The woman was skilled in hand to hand combat as-well though she mainly used short ranged weapons that came from the many hidden pockets in her suit. What made her unique though was her stamina, she was able to take hits that would fell a normal person, maybe even kill and still get up and keep fighting. Often saying things like “Can't be letting my boys down now can I?” and “What a poor role model you must have had”. Her skill and playfulness earned her the deadly name of Crocus, for it is said a single crocus adorns the left leg of her suit and those that are hit by that leg are seen to be marked for death.  
The D heroes title though was due to the D emblazoned on the chests of all three of their costumes. It's meaning was never explained by the heroes themselves but most believed it represented 'The Will of D' which was supposedly the last enemies to be defeated before the world government was formed. Not that there's any historical proof they died.

 

The trio completed often impossible feats of heroics, saving those that the government had no time for, that they would simply leave behind. Whilst they actively avoided fighting the government directly they often found themselves facing some member of the army. Those fights were probably the most enthralling, justice vs justice truly skilled fighters on each side. Nobody ever really won these matches though, most of the time the D heroes simply bought time and escaped, if they were to really fight all out the people would be in danger.  
After a year of their antics the heroes seemed to appear less, a man was openly opposing the government, had been named public enemy number one and the chaos had somewhat died down as he was missing. Though an uproar came some time after when it was announced that Gold had been captured and executed in the form of a thousand bullets.

**Author's Note:**

> What do you think, I wanted to test the waters and see if anyone was interested.


End file.
